


Apology Accepted!

by aspiringwriterofamazingstories



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Make up sex, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plus-Size Reader, Smut, Very NSFW!, chubby!reader, make-up sex, oral sex (reader receives), plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringwriterofamazingstories/pseuds/aspiringwriterofamazingstories
Summary: After being given the silent treatment for a few nights and being tortured and taunted with the sight of reader's tantalizing and beautiful body, Loki decides it's time to apologize in one of the best ways he knows how.





	Apology Accepted!

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anonymous follower of mine, so if you're reading this, I hope you enjoy!

“Darling, how long are you going to subject me to the silent treatment?”   
You looked up from the book you were reading to see him sitting next to you. You glared at him, putting as much bitterness into your expression as you could will, causing his own brows to furrow.   
You weren’t even quite sure why you were mad at him anymore, but that wasn’t the point. He should have apologized long before it got to this point. You both, however, were much too full of pride. Neither of you were willing to give up just yet, and you hadn’t made it easy on him. Every night, you wore the little nighties that showed off the plush curves of your body that he loved so much, and although he had yet to give in and say he was sorry, you could tell that each night you wore a silky, barely-there gown, he weakened a little. 

Tonight, he broke. 

“Look, Y/N, if you want me to say it, I will say it,” he said after letting out a sigh, “I am sorry. Now, can we please talk about this?”   
You set your book down on your lap and looked up at him again. “Do you really mean that?” you asked, “Or are you just saying that for your own gain.” 

At the sound of your voice, his lips curled and his expression softened. Growing in boldness, he leaned closer to you on the couch, yet not close enough to be invasive. “I’m afraid I don’t understand what you are implying.”   
“You want make-up sex,” you said trying to keep your tone as dry as possible, but in that moment, his hand had found one of your thick thighs.   
“Is ‘make-up sex’ a Midgardian custom?” he asked as his hand traveled its way up, daring to touch the edge of the silk that covered your panties. “If so, is it as the name implies?” he went on, “The act of apologizing with pleasures of the flesh?” 

His voice was as smooth as rich caramel, and you shivered as his fingertips slipped under your gown. “It won’t work,” you said, but as if from their own accord, your thighs slowly began to part and he leaned in closer and nibbled on your earlobe before whispering, “Come bathe with me, sweet one.”   
Your head fell back as he began to trace the lace of your panties where your legs melt, and he took the opportunity to begin trailing kisses down your neck as your arousal began to dampen his fingers. “I’m not leaving this couch,” you whispered defiantly.   
“That is quite alright,” he said as he reached your collarbone, “I can express my deepest and sincerest apologies right here.”   
You did not protest as he found your cleavage and pulled down the sleeves of your nightgown with his free hand to expose your plump breasts, and the way his eyes fell upon them with such lust only added to the pleasure he was providing between your legs. His eyes locked with yours as he planted his lips around the nipple of one and teased the other with his fingers. This triggered the moan you had been holding in since he had begun his seduction, causing him the chuckle and tickle the skin on your breast with his breath. Without warning, he moved the material of your panties he had been playing with aside and dipped his long fingers into your moist lips. Another moan escaped your lips as he found your clit and began to slowly rub that sensitive bud in small circles. Your hips began to slowly undulate. Your body was begging for more. 

There were quite a few times you felt as if an orgasm was imminent, but as soon as he felt you trembling, he would stop. “Have you accepted my apology?” he would ask. You’d shake your head, not having lost that defiant spirit, and he would smirk. Each time you rejected his apology, he’d allow time to pass for you to come down from the heightened pleasure before he began his work again. You enjoyed this little game, knowing that when you finally gave in, you would feel an inexplicable pleasure having been denied it over and over again. When you finally couldn’t take it anymore, you caved. 

“Yes,” you whimpered, “I accept your apology!” 

He now gave you that mischievous smile that always made your knees buckle as he lifted your gown to expose your panties, stained at the center from your arousal. He wasted no time in sliding them down your thighs. “I’m thankful,” he said as he parted your knees and looked down lustfully at your moist core. He kissed down your thigh first, slowly making his way down until his lips met your sensitive folds. You were then treated to the feeling of him sliding his slick tongue from the bottom of your opening to your clit that he then began to give special treatment to as he slid a finger into your opening. Your back arched and you found your fingers tangling into his long black hair as your brain scrambled trying to figure out what was the best; his tongue and lips pleasuring your clit, his long, curled finger being joined by another, or the way he massaged a breast at the same time. 

When it all finally took its toll, you cried out as you felt your walls clamp around his fingers, but he did not slow down until you finished riding out your climax, flicking your clit with his tongue until your body was shivering from the overload. 

When you finally came down, you propped yourself up with one arm and looked down at him to cup his face. “You are completely forgiven,” you said between heavy breaths. He grinned, placing his hand over yours before kissing your fingers. “Darling, I’m not close to finished apologizing to you.”


End file.
